


Dr Arthur Horrible, not so sing along blog

by SailorYue



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Essentially Dr Horrible, but starting the Mystery Skulls Animated characters.





	Dr Arthur Horrible, not so sing along blog

**Author's Note:**

> BAD HORSE! BAD HORSE!  
> HE RIDES ACROSS THE NATION THE THOROUGHBRED OF SIN  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FANFIC THAT I JUST SENT IN  
> I REQUEST EVALUATION, IF YOU CAN TAKE THE TIME  
> IT MIGHT BE GOOD, IT WILL BE SAD  
> I MEAN NO HARM, JUST PLEASE DONT SUE!

"Hahahaha! Ha HA! AAAaaah..... So that's coming along. I notice alot of guys tend to neglect their evil laugh. But even Bad Horse had to practice his evil whinny . M. The winny of death... " Dr Arthur Horrible trailed off, then refoocused on his website cam. "No response from the League btw. But my application is strong this year. I even had a letter of condemnation from the deputy mayor so, fingers crossed.

"Let's see, emails. Here’s one from our good friend Chloe  
Snow. “Dr. Horrible. I see you are once again afraid to  
do battle with your nemesis. I waited at Dooley Park  
for 45 minute....." Arthur rolled his eyes with a sigh. " Ok dude.. you are NOT my nemesis. My nemesis is Captain Hammer... Corporate tool. Captain Hammer dislocated my shoulder again a few weeks ago, which reminds me, when he did it then he also caused a fracture of my arm. I had to do some modification to my self for it." He turned the left side of his body to the camera and rolled up his sleeve to revail his left arm being mechanical. "If I'm trying to get into the league I very well can't spend several months in a cast. It's 100% mechanical, and where I've moved my freeze ray to. It's 75% complete. This one stops time. Tell your friends. Either way, Im trying to change the world, I don't have time for every day posers in oversized parkas.... Besides, there are kids at that park, so....

This one's from [TheDynamicDuet] writes 'Hey Genius'-- sarcasm. Real original." Arthur rolled his eyes. " Where are the gold bars you were going to pull out of the bank with your transmatter ray? Obviously you failed since it wasn't in the paper.... Well no, they're not going to put that in the news, but behold." He held up a ziplock baggie with gold like liquid. "Transported from there to here.... Molecules tend to shift in the transmitter... But they WERE transmitted in bar form... But regardless, it's not about making money, it's about TAKING money. Destroying the status quo, because the status is not... Quo. The world's a mess, I just need to rule it. I'm gonna... That smells like ghost peppers.

"This last one's from "[theMysteriousFox] “Long time watcher,  
first time writing.' Blah blah blah blah... 'You always  
say that you will 'show him the way, show  
hin you are a true villain’. Who is ‘him' and does he  
even know that you...."

Arthur trailed off. The him in question was someone he saw every time he went to the laundry mat. Someone he did want to change the world for. Someone he struggled any time to get even a word out, let alone to compliment his hair! He always felt like such a fool when he tries, combined with the urge to just vomit. Once he finishes the freeze ray, he could stop time all together so he could work up the courage to talk to him. When he takes over the world, and fixes things, maybe he would take notice of him and actually get out the words he almost spoke that very morning: "Love your hair."

However he backed out of the compliment when he was asked to repeat what he'd said, and switched it to "Love the air."

What kind of supervillain is he that he can't even talk to someone in a laundromat?

...

His musings were interrupted by the door of his apartment opening. He ended the blog post, sending it to be uploaded.

"Hey doc." He was greeted by his henchman, or woman if you want, Vivi.

"Vivi, my evil ice buddy! What's up?"

"Not much. Got your mail." She handed him a stack of papers that were in a block of ice. "Oops."

Arthur smiled. "It's ok. Finally perfected the defrost option on my arm." He removed his glove and pressed a button on his wrist. It took him a while to perfect that so it didn't set things on fire. "See?"

"Cool." Vivi couldn't help her mutation. Her body temperature ran super low and often things she touched ended up frozen solid.

"So, I saw Lewis today." Arthur said absentmindedly, sorting thru the now defrosted letters. Mostly just bills and advertisements.

"Did you finally talk to him?" Vivi had been rooting for Arthur for a while now with his laundry crush.

"I was close. I'm only a few days away from a real audible connection." He hated being so awkward with that, hopefully once he finishes... He trailed off at the last letter in the stack. "Oh my God."

"Is that from the League?" Vivi asked as Arthur tossed the rest of the mail on his desk.

"It's from HIM. That's his seal!" Arthur nervously broke the silver was seal on the parchment paper.

"Oh my gosh!" Vivi whispered, inching close to read over his shoulder.

Oddly enough it was in the manner of a sonnet. Arthur could almost hear his theme song in his head as he read it.

"Well... It's not a no." Vivi said after reading it.

"Are you kidding?? This is great! I'm about to pull off a major hiest. That wonderflonium I need for the freeze ray is going to be transported." Arthur folded the letter and placed it next to his computer.

"Let me guess, armored car?"

Arthur snorted. "Courier van. Like taking candy from a baby."

" Cool, need anything frozen? Made icey?" 

Arthur shook his head, placing his mechanical arm on her shoulder. "Thanks but... No, the league is watching now. I've got to go at it alone." 

Vivi nodded in understanding. "Alrighty. Good luck Doctor."

.........

Arthur put on civilian clothes and headed to the warehouse where he knew the transport was to happen. In his bag was of course his labcoat and the tools he needed. He couldn't risk a certain OTHER tool to spot him before he even started. With a deft throw he landed the radio receiver to the top of the van, and activated it. Good, everything was set up, now he just needed to get ready.

"Will you lend a helping hand?" A voice said behind him, startling him so bad he shouted. " Ahhaaaaa! What?" 

The person who startled him stood a foot taller than him. It didn't register for a full minute who it was who was talking to him.

"Sorry. I was wondering if you could help out? Wait, I know you!"

" You do? Of course you do. I mean yeah you do.... Do you?" Arthur cursed his tongue tying around Lewis.

"From the Laundry Mat." 

"Of course, Tuesdays and Saturdays, except twice last month yo skipped Saturday, I mean that could have been you. I've SEEN you....." He shook his head as his phone/remote chimed. " My name is Arthur."

"I'm Lewis. What are you doing?" Arthur did not notice how Lewis tried shaking his hand.

"Texting. It's very important or I would stop. What are YOU doing?"

" Oh, I'm volunteering for the homeless shelter and soup kitchen. Can you spare a minute? "

Arthur looked over his shoulder to check on the status of the van. No movement. "Ok, go on." 

"Well, we're looking to expand, there's this building that the city's just going to demolish and turn into a parking lot. But if I can get enough signatures, we'd be able to provide 250 more beds, a better equipped kitchen, and all to help get people off the streets... Buy rocket packs... Go to the moon..." Lewis trailed off noticing that Arthur wasn't paying much attention. "You're not interested in the homeless, are you?"

Arthur blinked, bringing his attention back to Lewis. "No, no. I am. It's just, isn't that just treating a symptom? A fish rots at the head. You're supposed to cut it off."

"...of the human race?" Now Lewis was completely lost.

" Ok, not a perfect metaphor. I'm more talking about a complete overhaul of the entire system. Put the power into... DIFFERENT... Hands." HIS hands to be exact.

" Oh, I'm all for that, sure! But this is just for the building."

Arthur smiled lamely. " Where do I sign? "

As he signed his name, the legal one not his villain one, his phone suddenly chimed. The transport was about to happen. He pushed a few buttons on it, barely hearing Lewis's farewell greeting before returning. When he realized he was alone, he grabbed his bag, heart pounding.

"He talked to me! But why'd he have to choose now?" Arthur hesitated, wondering if he could go back and try again? But no. He had to succeed at this task. It was imperative to getting into the ELE. He quickly put on his lab gear, and once the wonderflonium was put in the back if the van, he used his remote to guide the van. 

Everything seemed to go off without a hitch as Arthur guided the van in his direction, when the remote suddenly lost contact with his transponder. 

"Offline? What?" His question was answered rather quickly tho.

" Stand back everyone! Captain Hammer will save the day!" Arthur slapped his forhead as he watched the dumbass surf the van as it careened wildly with nothing controlling it now. 

He pushed the buttons rapidly trying to get something to respond, when he heard a shout. Looking up the van was making a beeline straight towards Lewis who stood in stunned silence as the two tone van approached. Heart pounding he rapidly pushes the brake button. At the last second it worked, however at the same time Captain Hammer shoved Lewis hard into the nearby pile of garbage, scattering his fliers. He rushed ovee, furious. It's one thing for Hammer to foil his plots, but to put others in danger? How is that heroic?

"Are you crazy?! You could have killed him!" He started, right before he was grabbed by the throat.

"Ah, Dr Horrible! I remember it much different!" Captain Hammer boasted, then proceeded to slam Arthur's head into the side of the van. "It's curtains for you. Lacey, frolly curtains."

There was a rustle nearby, which interrupted his current throttling. "Thank you Hammer-man! If you hadn't stopped that van, I surely would have been splattered into debri."

Hammer switched to charm mode, tossing Arthur aside like a rag doll. "Don't worry about it! I just did what a man had to do."

Are you kidding? HE was the one who stopped the can, he had the control! And if Hammer hadn't messed with his control hub, no one would have gotten hurt. He looked over and saw that Captain Hammer was laying on the charm, and Lewis was falling for it due to the adrenaline. He knew it would be pointless to try to say anything. Doing so would just cause Hammer to resume beating him up, and he'd end up losing the wonderflonium. Whatever. While the Corporate Tool was distracted, he went to the back of the vehicle and grabbed the case. He ran off with it in hand, cursing quietly at his luck.


End file.
